Strong
by WinglessAngel14
Summary: With Zoey Redbird your entire life is pretty much pain and confusion. But Zoey is about to face the hardest decision in her life. Is she strong enough to make it through? Or will she Crumple to Evil's Fate? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

It felt like thelongest night of my life as we drove through the deserted streets of Tulsa back to the House of Night. Stark held one hand while Erik held the other. As my head fell on Stark's shoulder, I knew I needed to figure out what to do about both of them, soon. Oh, and don't even get me started on Heath. I had a lot of things to think about and figured I would decide that later when I wasn't so tired. All I knew now was I needed to sleep and everything else would wait till morning.

My mind replayed the events that took place only a few hours ago. Everything would be fine; Kalona and Neferet were gone. But, what I don't know was for how long they were going to stay away. I guess that is something we will have to handle when we get there, right? I mean what can we do? Just prepare, I guess.

Finally, as my eyes drifted closed I heard Damien ask, "So, what are we supposed to do now? We already got rid of Kalona and Neferet. Now what?"

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes, and sat up straight. "I'm not sure. I was trying to figure that out for myself. I guess, for starters, we get back home and return everything to normal. Inform everyone what happened tonight and that Kalona and Neferet are gone. And I guess go from there."

I looked at all my friends as they nodded in agreement. I hope they wouldn't see what I was really saying which was "How am I supposed to know?! I'm just going with the flow here." But, I couldn't say that. I needed to keep my head on straight, even when I knew that I was lost and confused and stressed out; I couldn't let them see me like that.

Stark squeezed my hand. I turned my head looking directly into his eyes as he gave me a cocky smile. I automatically flashed him a huge smile back at him, put my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes.

~*~

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Good morning" I said automatically not realizing where I was. I opened my eyes to see Erik sitting next to me with my head still on Stark's shoulder. My eye wandered around the cab of the vehicle and I noticed everyone else was gone. They must have already gone to bed. If they already left, how long have we been here?

"Morning?" he questioned, "Zoey it's nearly sunrise. You've only been asleep ten minutes. We're back at the House of Night. Do you want me to help you back to your room?" he replied looking at Stark who was fast asleep next to me.

_Ten minutes? I could have sworn I have had a full night's sleep. _Well, it _feels_ like I've had a full night's sleep. "No, I think I can make it back" I said.

"Alright, sleep well then," he answers coldly. "Everyone has already agreed to meet in the morning to figure out what to do next." He turns around and without another word and heads back to his room.

I attempted to stand in an initial attempt to walk back to my room, but as I took a step away from the vehicle I started to sway back and forth. I was about to do a face-plant onto the black asphalt, when I felt Stark's strong hand steady me by latching onto my elbow. "You're not getting away from me that easily," he said seductively.

I just look up and smiled as he walked with me back to the girl's dorms. When we were in front of the doors, he turned to face me and said, "You were amazing tonight. So powerful and...," he paused struggling to find the right word. "Beautiful, you have no idea...." he trailed off.

I looked up into his eyes and at that moment I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave him. I knew I needed him in my life, my soul-mate.

We gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like forever when he bent down and kissed my lips gently. I wound my arms up his chest and around his neck as he placed his hands on the small of my back to bring me closer to him. The kiss was soft and passionate as our lips moved slowly in harmony. He pulled away slightly. He placed his forehead on mine as we caught our breaths. I crashed into his chest as exhaustion finally caught up with me.

Stark looked at me for a moment. "Can you make it up to your room by yourself?" he asked anxiously glancing over his shoulder.

I looked behind him and noticed that it wasn't as dark as I thought it was. The morning hue of reds and yellows peaked through the thick foggy haze just past the brick wall. He couldn't get caught in the light. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Get back to your dorm before you get caught by the sun."

He gave me a winked and a smile and kissed me once more chastely on the lips before leaving.

I opened the doors to the girls' dorms and walked in. I wasn't surprised to see no one in the common room. It was late for us. I went into the kitchen, grabbed some brown pop, and sauntered up to my room. When I entered my room, I went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. As I dried my face, I looked in the mirror. It was still interesting to look at my marks. The sapphire blue marks, somehow, always made me look like a stranger but I have gotten used to looking at that stranger as myself.

I wondered what was going to happen now. There was a lot to taken care of; Professors, students, and the fact we didn't have a High Priestess. But for now we need to clean up the House of Night from all the destruction that Kalona and Neferet made while they were here.

But that can wait until tomorrow. Fatigue swept over me and I swear I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

~*~

**Zoey's Dream**

I was sitting in a large room decorated with exotic wildflowers and trees all the beauty of a forest. I got up and started to walk around the room when I noticed a light coming from the far side of the room. A woman emerged out of the light._ Nyx, _I thought silently to myself. And I knew I was right.

Nyx appeared right in front of me looking so beautiful I wouldn't do her justice if I were to put it in words.

_"Hello my daughter. You are doing well. You destiny is coming to be. And you have banished evil from our presence again. But I fear that evil will come back and soon. You must be prepared." _she said.

_"But Nyx how am I supposed to be prepared?" _I asked.

_"Follow your instincts. They will guide you to what is right and I will always be with you." _She said as she slowly started to fade.

After Nyx was gone, I took a deep breath and thought about what she said. Kalona and Neferet were coming back and I didn't know what to do this time. But I would do what Nyx had told me: I would follow my instincts and things would work out.

My dream shifted. I was outside a palace sitting on a bench overlooking a large body of water.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. The moon was full and bright. It reminded me of those werewolf movies I used to watch when I was younger. I never really thought of my old life before I was marked. The teachers all wanted us to forget about it. We were marked there was no point in remembering your old life. You were simply supposed to just forget it.

I watched the moonlight glisten on top of the glassy service reflecting the starry sky above. "Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking." A familiar voice spoke behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to see Erik standing behind me. "Yes it is very beautiful," I answered back

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about the view. I was talking about you. Zoey you know I love you."

"Yes, Erik, I know you love me and you know how I feel about you. I care for you… a lot. But...I don't know if that will be enough anymore....," I let my sentence trail off. I didn't know what to do. The weird thing was I knew I was in a dream but it all seemed so real. Nothing was what it seemed though. I turned around and looked up at Erik. He had a darkness in his eyes that made me look away. I didn't know what it meant but when I looked back he was gone and Kalona took his place.

"Don't be scared. All you have to do is join us. You can't resist the draw you have to me. You want me and you know it," he said as he appeared.

"How could I ever what someone like you? I will never join you and Neferet," I replied mechanically holding my ground. The truth was I was shaking all over. I was not made for him, I was not Aya. No matter how much he believed it, I know who I am.

"But don't you see it's either you join us or death. We're giving you a choice." He pulled a knife and held it to my heart. "Your choice is now."

"No!" All I could think of was everyone I loved and wanted to protect. _"NO!" _And before my eyes he was bringing the knife down and I flinched back and…

All of a sudden I was awake; I jerked up into a seated position and looked around the dark room. And there by my window was something hanging with a note.

It was a necklace, black raven wings on a silver chain, just like the one Neferet was wearing the night Kalona escaped. The note attached read _"Join us Zoey. You can be powerful and have anything you ever wanted. And we have a surprise for you too. ~Neferet"_

I turned the note over and read a separate note _"See you in your dreams; whether you like it or not. Come claim your prize my love. ~Kalona"_

_What prize? _I thought silently and went back into a dreamless sleep.

Please review (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.  
Thanks so much you guys for you criticism it has helped me and maybe make this a better story (:  
Sorry it has taken me so long for all the people looking forward to the next chapter. I have had some major writers block. Its killing me. But I got through it and here is the next chapter to Strong.**

When I got up the next morning (well night) and jumped in the shower. I let the hot water run down me and rinse away all of those dreams last night and what they meant. I would figure that out later.

I had thrown the necklace and note in my bedside table last night and I told myself I would get to thinking about that later. I could only handle one problem and trouble at a time.

_One problem._ I let out a mental grown. _Stark and Erik. How could I figure that out I liked them so much. I just don't know what will happen if I chose one. _But I couldn't deny me and Stark have a connection. Whenever I think of that connection one word always pops into my mind.

"Soul mates." I said aloud. Wow. Sounds a little corny when you say it out loud. That one word lingered in the empty air. And then I came up with my decision. I knew what I had to do.

I sighed softly then went to my closet and grabbed some comfortable skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top and a black sweater with my third former mark on it. I did my make-up and my hair, grabbed my shoes and went towards the door. As I went to walk out, Aphrodite was there getting ready to knock on my door.

"Hey," she said.

"Good Morning. Are you going to get breakfast because I'm starved."

"Yea, but I was hoping to be able to talk to you before we go down stairs. " I hadn't noticed until then that she was looking at the floor nervously.

"Uh...sure. Why not?" As soon as we were inside and the door was shut I turned around and noticed she looked really bad (well to her standards). That only meant one thing. "Aphrodite you had a vision?"

"Yes, and it wasn't what you would have expected so soon..." she trailed off. Wow. Aphrodite wasn't putting on her normal act of being a snobby hag from hell. Something definitely wrong.

"What's wrong. Tell me everything that happened." I looked at the floor. I didn't know what to say.

"I had a vision of Neferet and Kalona are back. And " she paused waiting for me to look at her, I guess. But I didn't. I didn't want to look up. I didn't know where this was going and to be honest I was scared poopie-less. But when it seemed she wasn't going to continue I finally looked at her. She stared at me for a moment then continued "And they were killing people. Humans on crosses. But mainly the Elders. " When she ended I noticed she didn't say something about her vision as she normally would.

"Who were you looking as?" I asked. Like when she saw my Grandma's death on the bridge that night she was looking through the eyes of my grandma. This time she left the person out.

"Well...I was looking through the eyes of you. You were with Kalona and Neferet and you were laughing."

"God! Why do they want me so bad!?!" Aphrodite looked at me as if I was crazy. She looked at me for a minute like that was the most ridiculous question in the world.

When she answered she said "Zoey, you're the most powerful fledging now. No one can manifest all five elements. Not even a full fledged Vamp. can do that. They need you." She said it matter-of-factly and like it was the simplest thing in the world. "And in my vision they got to you and you were on their side..."she trailed off.

_What the hell!? Why do they want me so bad. They're just as powerful if not way more powerful than me. I just don't get it. There has to be more to why they have to have me._

"Hello? Earth to Zoey. Wake up!" Aphrodite woke me up out of my inner ramble

"Huh? What?" I said. I realized where I was and what I was doing. "Oh. Sorry. I was, uh, thinking, uh, about what we should do."

"Oh so you have an idea? Wow, already? That's amazing." Her sarcastic tone was fooling no one. Especially not me.

" Aphrodite I have a lot on my plate right now-"

Before I could get to the important part she interrupted "Speaking of that. What are you going to do about Erik and Stark?"

Okay so I know what I'm going to do and a weird feeling kept telling me what I had to do. "I have to break up with Erik. Stark and I have a weird connection. I don't understand it but it's there and it will remain there."

"Oh, you know he is gonna completely flip out right?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Let's go get breakfast I'm starving and we will figure out your vision later but don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone.? Don't you think they should know when our leader is-"

I cut her off. "Aphrodite! I'm not your leader. I'm me. just leave it and don't tell them before we figure it out. I will tell them when I'm ready. You just keep your mouth shut right now. Okay?"

She snorted, "Ugh, whatever." Flipped her beautiful blonde hair and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking through the halls when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a small alcove nearby that no one ever went into. The stranger wrapped their arms around me.

"Why hello there" Erik's voice sent shivers through my body as he kissed my neck gently.

"Uh, hi" I said breathlessly. For that moment I completely forgot about Stark and everything I was supposed to do.

"How are you this morning?" he asked between kisses.

"Uh, uh, I'm not sure. It's hard to think like this..." I struggled for words as he continued

"I'll take that as a compliment." he said with what looked like a wicked smile. That smile didn't look like the one I knew and loved. It was different. Cold, hard, and for a split second sad. He must of known what was coming.

"E-Erik we have to talk..."

"Okay you talk and I'll kiss."

"Erik I'm serious stop and look at me."

Something must have given the hint of what was happening because he stopped and looked at me with a worried yet hard and cold expression and said "Zoey your mine. Whoever that kid is you don't need him. I'll be what you need. Always and forever. "

"Erik you know how I love you. But I can't be torn in two anymore. Me and Stark have a connection that we can't break. Now me and you have one too but I just need a break from us for a while." That was the easiest way I could say it. It was true. I couldn't be torn anymore without breaking. And I need to figure out why me and Stark have that connection to each other and I have to figure out what that means and I can't have Erik distracting me anymore. "Erik we're done."

"I swear. I don't know why I keep coming back to you. Well that's all over now. I will never forget this you will and me will never be." And with that he walked out and didn't dare glance another look at me as he made his way down the hall to his awaiting class.

As soon as he was out of sight I finally took my first breath. It felt like someone kicked me in the gut until I was bleeding then left me there to bleed to death. I could tell that there was a part of me missing. It felt like there was a hole in my chest that would never be completely healed. "Well, there is one thing done with." I whispered almost in tears.

I went to my next class with my head full of craziness. I didn't want to deal with this right now. So I decided I would deal with it later and pushed it out of my head. Even though i did that i couldn't help but feel empty. Erik made up a part of me and that part is now gone.

_I swear. I don't know why I keep coming back to you. Well that's all over now. I will never forget this you will and me will never be. _His words kept repeating themselves in my head. I would never have him back again. There would be no more Z and Erik. Wow I don't know what to think of that yet. Just then the bell rang for us to go to lunch. I pushed it to the back of my mind and would worry about it later.

Just then I wasn't feeling too hungry. I decided to go back up to my room and try to relax a little.

On my way upstairs. I was walking going on and on in my head when right in front of me came zooming by in front of me. I looked down at it and there was a knife bloodied lying on the floor right in front of me. I ran into my room and there lying on top of my bedside table was the note and necklace from last night. And next to that was a glass of blood.

My mouth automatically started watering. I took the glass and took a sip. The urge was unbearable. I downed the whole thing in less than 10 seconds. When i was done I had a weird feeling something wasn't right. The blood....I could recognize the taste to it. Something familiar that I should be able to name without thinking. I glanced down at the table and noticed another note.

_This isn't something you want to try to forget, Zoeybird._ When I read the name it gave me a weird shiver. A notice of recognition of the mother I always wanted. Ever since mom married the step-loser. _Remember we're watching you and we know more than you think. Wear the necklace and you will be safe. And don't worry about the blood, you had a great full donor. Heath was very glad to do it. After he heard little Zoey was sick. Nothing and no one is safe anymore. -N_

Oh, god. Heath!

I looked around the room feeling dizzy. I looked out the window out into the night and i swear something was looking back at me...

Then, everything went black. I had fainted.

**Thanks for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm glad I got past my mental block. I hope you enjoyed. Comment so I will post the next chapter. Let me know what you think (:  
Criticism is "**_**Ahh-mazz-ingg" (:**_

**I will try to post again real soon. I'm excited about what will happen. Hope you'll look out (:**

**-TheDarkDaughter (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. You're really helping me out with my writing. I think I know what is going to happen so I will be writing like crazy (:  
A HUGE thanks goes out to Jessica (misticbutterfly) for reading over this next chapter. Thanks so much you did me a huge favor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to the Casts. All I own is the story line and what happens (:  
Hope you enjoy.

Last chapter

_I looked around the room feeling dizzy. I looked out the window and I swear something was looking back at me...._

_Then, everything went black. I had fainted. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was waking up, I found...someone kissing me? Stark?! Yep, I definitely recognized that kiss. So, I started kissing him back deepening our kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, while I lay there on the floor again eyes closed trying to catch my breath as he said, "See I told you it would wake her up."

"Z…okay…feeling…something…sick?!"As my friends stumbled over each other with their words, I thought about what they were saying. I knew my friends well enough to know that they're actually saying something like "Z, are you okay?! Are you feeling sick or something? You've slept through lunch and all of your classes. "

"Guys I'm fin-" I stopped abruptly. Everything from the last few hours came rushing back to me. Neferet and Kalona, they are back and they are after me. Oh, my god! And Heath! He better be fine or I swear to all that is holy….

"Zoey, what are you thinking about?" Stark's voice broke my thoughts as I noticed that it was just him and Aphrodite in my room now.

Hey, I was on my bed! How long have I been there? And where is everyone?

"Where'd everyone go?"

"We told them to leave. We have to talk to you alone to figure some things out about a vision I had."

I don't know if it was the look of shear anger or something else that made her say "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone anything about it. Though, it was hard with the whole Stevie Rae-knowing-mainly-what-I-think."

"Stevie Rae was here?!"

"Yeah, Dragon called the Head Council, as in all vampyres, and they are sending someone out here to our House of Night for a while. Dragon also told them about the red fledglings' staying with us. The Council said as long as they weren't a threat to us they could stay on campus. So, Stevie Rae and all the other red fledglings are in the basement-type-thing downstairs. I will explain everything else later." Aphrodite finished.

"Why wasn't I told know about this?" I asked shocked. They were always the ones calling me Priestess and the next High Priestess of the House of Night, why wasn't I informed about all of this?

"Well, the Teachers came down during lunch and wanted to talk to you for the hour but you weren't there. We were searching everywhere for you. What happened, Zoey?" Starks worried voice made me turn and look directly at him. Really look at him. He looked like he had been crying. Worry clearly stretched on his face. What was wrong?

"Stark...?"

"Zoey, when you didn't come and we couldn't find you we all thought you were dying. We were going nuts trying to find you."

"And why didn't you check my room?"

"Because, you're never in your room. Think about it. Every time you want to think you go to Persephone and if you want to feel at calm you probably go to the tree by the eastern wall for empowerment. There are a million places we checked, except your room. We never would have thought." He finished in a rush. Oh, that's why he looked as if he had been crying. _Awe_! He was crying because he thought I was dead! He really did feel the same way as I felt about him.

With Stark here, I could barely notice the empty feeling I would always have in my chest when I was around Erik. He was a great guy but something was always missing when we were together. I knew that would happen and I still took the chance to be with him. How stupid. But with Stark, here, sitting on my bed holding my hand and looking at me as if he almost lost his most prized possession, the empty feeling was gone.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we really need to know what happened. Zoey, what's going on?"

So I told them, _everything_. I told them about the dreams I had the first night; how I woke up and found the note and the necklace, which I shoved in my bedside dresser. And how scared Aphrodite had made me when she came to tell me about the vision she had. Aphrodite stepped in and explained her vision of how I was with Neferet and Kalona and how I was enjoying the deaths of the Elders, humans, and my family.

I continued to recap my events from earlier. "Well, I wasn't feeling too hungry after I broke up with Erik." Stark seem to lighten up at that piece of news. Did he really not want any competition with me? I continued, "So I came upstairs to lay down. When I was walking through the hallway in the girl's dorm, something shot out at me- it was a bloody knife. I ran up to my room and found the necklace and note with a cup of blood. I couldn't resist myself, I instantly downed the glass. Only then did I read the new note." I paused and figured it would be easier to show them the notes then reading both of them out loud; partly because I didn't want to read them and partly because they scared me to no end. When they were finished reading, I continued, "I then looked out the window into the night and it looked like something was staring right back at me. Then I fainted, I guess."

"But, Zoey, why were you bleeding?" Aphrodite asked.

"Huh? What?" I was so lost by now.

"That's why when we got here we thought you were dead. There was blood all around you and a cut on your neck. Do you remember doing this?"

I put my hand up to my neck feeling around for the scar she was talking about. I gasped when I finally found it.

No. I couldn't have done this. I was not capable of doing this to myself. "No, I didn't do this. I couldn't have. I didn't even know it was there!" I was probably close to hysterics but I kept it under control in front of Aphrodite and Stark. I couldn't show them I was falling apart.

"Well, someone did," Stark said simply and had a look of hatred on his face, like he was about to kill whoever had done it. "Go take a look. It's pretty bad."

I got up out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I felt a little dizzy still. When I reached the mirror, the first thing I noticed was how bad I looked. I looked as if I hadn't slept for a week; I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was disheveled. My eyes traveled down my face to my neck. I grimaced as my eyes rested on the huge gash in the middle of my throat, as if someone _was_ trying to kill me...

Neferet. The name popped into my head automatically and it stuck. It had to be her; she was the one always trying to kill me. Well, as far as I knew it was always her.

I must have looked weird or worried because once I looked up at Stark he asked, "Zoey? What's wrong?"

"Neferet," I whispered. They must have heard me because Aphrodite nodded her head as if she was thinking the same exact thing and Stark's stare turned cold. "It had to be her. She said I wouldn't be safe if I didn't wear the necklace… but what did this?" I pointed at my mangled neck.

"My guess is that it was the thing that was staring at you from outside your window." Dang, Aphrodite was good. "Do you know what it was?"

"No, all I could see were blood red eyes. Then everything went black."

"Blood red eyes? Did the eyes look like this?"

From her bag she pulled out a small picture and handed it to me. As I looked down, I saw beady red eyes staring straight at me, just like the one had earlier.

"Where did you get this?" I had to quickly avert my eyes. I felt dizzy and out of control. I almost fell over just from the picture.

"Okay, so what if it's bad, but I drew it."

"No, it's not bad it's good. I just don't understand why you drew it? Did you have another vision?"

"No, I didn't it's something I saw in my first vision: the one I came to talk to you about this morning, remember?"

"Okay, lets figure this out later, first we have to figure out how we can keep everyone safe from whatever is after us. Aphrodite you have to go tell everyone what's going on, tell everyone that we'll meet first thing in the morning. Then go and try to remember anything more about your vision. Draw or write down whatever you think is important. Bring that back to me when you're done. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. See you in a while." She got up out of the chair she was sitting in and left.

Once she was gone, Stark turned to me and said, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Well, I wanted you to stay here with me for a few minutes if that's okay?"

"It would be my honor," he answered with a smirk.

Okay, sorry I had to make this so short. I was rushed to finish two chapters before I leave so hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days.

And as you can guess, it will have Stark in there. But I do have a surprise up my sleeve.

Please review (:


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I haven't abandoned this story. Things have been a little hectic with school and everything. And a huge thanks to my Beta Reader, Misticbutterfly sha has helped so much with everything. Thanks!!! **

**Okay here it is. Chapter 4. **

Last chapter:

When Aphrodite was gone, Stark turned to me and said, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Well, I wanted you to stay here with me for a few minutes if that's okay?"

"It would be my honor," he answered with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stark walked over to me, looking directly into my eyes. I felt my soul leap as my heart started to pound. It was like he was looking through me, seeing everything I have ever done and not judging me for it.

He slowly brought he lips closer to mine, closing the gap in between us. His lips gently took in my top lip, sucking on it lightly. When we kissed like this, I felt my body relax and for once I felt safe. Like I knew what was going to happen, instead of running blindly into something I only know a little about.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, silently asking me to open for him. I immediately responded by opening my mouth, massaging his tongue with mine. I shifted my stance so that I could reach my arms up around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening our kiss.

His hands trailed down my back to my waist, crushing us even closer together; if that were even possible. Every inch of my body was against his.

I took a step back, dragging him to the foot of my bed. He carefully lowered our bodies down to the comfortable matrices. He positioned himself over me, resting mostly on his arms so that I wouldn't feel the weight of his body fully on top of me.

We laid like that for what felt like hours. To be honest, I lost track of time, and I couldn't care less if we remanded like that for a few more hours.

With a loud sigh, Stark reluctantly rose off of me, resting on his side as he caressed my cheek. "It's almost morning...." He trailed off.

"Oh, you should be getting back then," I said softly. I could hear the disappointment in my own voice, and without a doubt he could hear it too.

"I would stay if I could," he said with a cocky smirk.

He bent down and kissed me once more, lingering long enough for me to wrap my arm around his neck. He had stayed with me before, well it was the first night I came back to the House of Night. But I do remember how it felt to be in his arms, how safe and warm I was. How even then I fully trusted him. He pulled away once again, and kissed me chastely on the lips before he told me good night and disappeared out the room.

I let out a gust of air, as I slowly got up from my bed and shuffled to the bathroom door. I turned on the shower to let it warm up. I walked over to the mirror, examining my disheveled hair. What I saw in the reflection was the familiar stranger staring back at me. I had gotten use to my tattoos and how they changed my entire face, but this time there was something different about her. Something had changed that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

The shower head screamed loudly, bringing me out of my observant state, as steam billowed out from behind the curtain. I quickly stripped my clothes off and jumped into the hot shower. I let the water wash away all my worries and doubts in my life. It felt so relaxing and peaceful; I stayed in there until the water ran cold.

As I stepped out of the shower and dried off, I couldn't help but think about my boy troubles. Well, now there was just Stark and Heath. With Stark around, I completely forgot all about Heath. I suddenly remembered drinking Heath's blood earlier. I wrapped the towel around myself tightly, as I ran over to my purse by the door, fumbling around to find my phone. I wanted so badly to check on him, just to make sure he was okay.

I flipped open my cell phone and saw I already had five new text messages; all of them from Heath. They all pretty much said the same thing:

_Zo r u ok? Please be okay, the weirdest thing happened. TEXT BAC!_

_Zoey call or text me back_

Without reading the rest, I quickly typed up a message and hit send.

_Heath, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. But are you okay? What happened?_

It barely took him 30 seconds for him to reply back to me.

_Zo, I'm fine. Everything is ok. I woke up this morning and had a cut on my neck, really just a little cut. But there was a note sayin you were hurt and that you needed more blood from me, after that I understood. U sure u r ok?_

There was so much to say, but for right now I felt relieved that he was alright. I knew I would have felt something if he was in danger.

So, Neferet was playing with him as well.

I yawned, fully realizing how exhausted I really was. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand: 7:00 am. I quickly replied to Heath.

_I'm okay. I'll talk to you in the morning k_

My phone chirped with his reply.

_K, Love you Zo_

I tapped the phone, trying to decide what to do. How do I respond to that? I love him in a way. I knew Stark was my soul mate, but what did that make Heath? We were imprinted and had a special bond. I can't forget the bloodlust I had for his blood…and his body. Okay, it was because of the bloodlust and imprint that I also had an almost painful need to be with Heath. I couldn't fight my feelings for him, I do love him and deep down he knew it.

_Love you too_

I turned off my phone, placing it back in my purse. I quickly threw on an old tee-shirt and a pair of shorts and got in bed. I would think about everything in the morning, as usual. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I felt my eyes close and I was out within minutes, dreaming.

---------------------------------------------------Dream------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed normal, just another day at the House of Night. Everyone was scuffling to and from class, just like any other day.

As I watched closely, there was something off about the fledglings walking around. It wasn't what they were doing per say; it was what they looked like. They're eyes were glazed as if hypnotized, moving like a bunch of programmed robots. Their strange, dark colored, metallic eyes were focused forward as they all shuffled past me. After a few minutes, a fifth year fledgling, I didn't recognize, dropped a note right in front of me and kept walking. I knelt down and pick up the folded note. I opened it up. It read: My A-ya. You must come and join us. You could be very powerful and have whatever you desire. You need me and to be honest I need you. You will see me. -Kalona.

I had no idea what it meant. I couldn't think. And when I said couldn't think, I really meant I couldn't think. I was unable to comprehend as if I was in a daze. This must be what the other fledglings felt like.

I looked back at the note, reading it yet again when all of a sudden my dream shifted.

I was outside that beautiful palace again, sitting on the same bench as last time. I was beginning to wonder what this place meant and what the significance of it was in my life. I had dreamed of it so many times since becoming a fledgling.

Everything might have been familiar, but something felt different and I couldn't quite tell what it was yet.

"Hello, my A-ya," said a deep voice behind me. I knew exactly who it was but I jumped up anyways. Not because he startled me, but because I didn't trust him behind me. He continued, "I told you I would be in your dreams. I thought you would like this place. It is very beautiful, just like you are," he said seductively, taking a step closer to me.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered; all though I already know the answer.

"You, my A-ya. I want you with me. And if you refuse to join me, one of your loved ones will be harmed greatly."

As if out of thin air, Erik appeared in Kalona's arms. Erik looked terrified as Kalona brought out the knife he intended on killing me with in my dreams the other night.

"No, you will not take Erik's life," I commanded. I was surprised at the powerful tone of my voice. It was the same High Priestess voice I used in my rituals.

"Join us then, my A-ya. Join us and love me forever. You have so much power in you. The world is yours for the taking," he replied, taking another tentative step closer to me.

"I will not!"

"Then so be it," he said coldly as he started to drag the knife across Erik's throat.

"Erik!!!" I screamed as I watched the blood slowly trail down his neck.

I woke up panting, gasping for air.

_It was a dream. Please be a dream. _

I slammed my hands over my eyes. Why was it every time I went to sleep he seemed to find his way back into my dreams? Why?

_I don't know._ I thought to myself.

But it was something I would have to figure out, and soon. And why did he choose Erik? '_One of your loved ones will be harmed greatly.' _ Out of all the people, why would he think Erik was one of my loved ones?

Before I could finish my thoughts, there was a loud bang on my window, causing me to turn my head. When I turned back, I saw a figure standing at the foot of my bed. I recognized the person I was looking at. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was a hallucination or a vision. I froze, as my eyes traveled down to see what was in her hands.

What I did see terrified me. It was Neferet standing at the foot of my bed, holding someone in her arms. I looked closer to see the figure in her arms dripping in blood, her head tossed back, and her eyes gazed aimlessly in the distance. She was dead. And what was worse… it was me. Neferet was holding my dead body, and she was smiling at me. I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. (:  
I tend to write faster with more reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**No, i have NOT abandoned this story. I work on it as much as possible, which, given my schedule, isn't a lot. This chapter's is short, yeah, but I have great idea's for the next chapter and it will come soon and be longer. (:  
So enjoy and once again a SPECIAL Thanks goes out to misticbutterfly without her... oh lord this story would be horrible. So thank you! (:**

Aphrodite came rushing into my room; she even looked beautiful when she was half asleep.

"What's going on? Zoey, why were you screaming? Are you okay?" She stuttered through her words.

I pointed to the spot where I had seen Neferet. I refused to look in the direction of my fingers; I didn't want to see that scene again. Instead I lowered my head, looking down at the wooden floors.

Aphrodite cleared her throat and I looked up. She glanced where I had pointed and looked back at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" I said tired of our silent conversation.

"I-I don't see anything..." she replied like we were five and I had just played a mean joke on her.

I glanced around the room quickly to see if what I saw was still there. But to my surprise, she was gone. I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to formulate in words what I just saw.

_How could that be? Did I just dream it? No, I couldn't have because if I did then when did I wake up, unless this all is a dream. _

"Am I dreaming?" I croaked out.

Aphrodite furrowed her perfectly plucked brows as she stared at me. She looked confused for a second before her eyes focused on me as if she could see what was going on. "Zoey, did you have a vision?"

_Did I?_

Dang, she's good. "I look that bad?"

"No, it's just the look in your eyes, that 'I just got scared shitless' look. I think I would know." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and pointed to her temple, gesturing her ability. She was silently telling me 'Hello I'm the one that gets visions here. I _should _know! '

"I-I'm not sure if it was a vision or not. All I know is what I saw I don't want to come true. "

"What happened?" she asked.

I told her about my entire dream and about what I had seen at the foot of my bed.

"Whoa... that's really creepy. I'm not so sure if that's a vision or not..." she trailed off, probably thinking what I had told her was a lie. I saw it and I don't even believe it.

She straightened up quickly, looking me directly in the eye and said "Zoey. This isn't good. I remember reading about this one time when I first realized I was having visions. Neferet had me do some research on it just so I knew what to expect. Damn it if I could just remember the word! "

She stood there for a second thinking as hard as she could. Then she looked up at me and said "I'll go and find the book in the morning and we will look together. Just try and get some rest you look like you need it." And she turned to leave.

That was Aphrodite's nice way in saying 'Zoey you look terrible and rest would possibly be able to help get those bags out from under your eyes.' But the way she said it made her sound nice. Ha, if I told her that she was being nice who knows maybe my 'dream' would come true. I laughed humorlessly to myself picturing Aphrodite practically snapping my head off because I said something she didn't like .

I lay down for a while, thinking about how I haven't had a good dream in so long. The last few days felt like a lifetime.

After a while, I knew sleep wouldn't come. I got up and decided to take a shower. I turned the faucet on, letting the water get as hot as I could stand and got in. I don't understand exactly why, but whenever I was in the shower or walking in the rain I was able to clear my head so I could think.

So I was quite surprised but at the same time unsurprised when I thought of Erik.

Everything has been so hectic I forgot the whole in my chest about Erik. How I will always love him but that we would never be together again. He even told me so.

I had been so freaked out by the end of my dream, I completely forgot about the Kalona part with Erik. I knew I needed to talk to him, to let him know of the danger that lay ahead.

I wonder briefly if he was actually there with me or not. If he was, would he remember? Or will he think of me a freak and hate me more? I wasn't sure but either way I had to talk to him.

But how? Would he listen to me? Would he hear me out? When he said we would never be, did he mean that we would never be together as a couple? Or never be friends again? I understood if he meant 'we will never be together again'. I mean a person can only take so much pain and heartbreak before they're crack.

I would try to talk to him later.

_~*~_

In the common room was quiet; everyone was still sleeping. I turned on the T.V. and watched the news.

"Priestess," someone said from behind me

I was about to scream but my breath caught in my throat. I spun around to see Darius holding back a laugh.

"Darius do NOT scare me like that again! I'm sure Aphrodite told you about the dreams."

"Yes, she did. My apologies. But the Council is here and they wish to speak with you before your friends join."

_The Head Council_ I thought to myself. I had forgotten all about that. I will need to explain everything but I would wait for my friends to arrive so I can tell them all at once what just happened.

"Priestess, don't look so fearful. They only wish to speak with you." Darius said, reading the fear and confusion on my face.

"Yes, let's go." I said unsure of myself.

_**Alright, yes, it's short. But things aren't coming to me as easily. I promise if more people review this chapter then I will make sure I spend more time with it and make the next chapter better. And guess what? A new Twist is coming up in the next chapter. **_

_**Once again remember reviews make me write faster and faster ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, faithful readers . I promised a long chapter and here it is, so I'll shut-up and let you read. Just a few shout outs: MisticButterfly I owe it all to you with an awesome Beta Reader like you my story just might survive. Regina Fretwell who is an awesome poet. I owe you. ! **

**To all the reviews: Thanks so much for all the support. I'm glad you guys like it. Your really making this worthwhile. So here we go . The reason you came here: Strong Chapter 6 :)**

Darius led me through several hallways, up two flights of stairs, threw numerous doors, and yet another dimly lit hallway; I couldn't tell where we were anymore. I was looking down at my feet, trying to keep up with Darius's steady pace, when I nearly ran into him. He had stopped in front of a very large, old door. The hinges were nearly broken and rusted as it barely held up the door, and the worn-out, tarnished brass door handle showed that it hadn't been unoccupied in quit a long time. Was this where we were meeting? Why would the high council met in here, where ever here is?

"Darius, what is this?" I asked as curiosity finally taking over me.

"We are in one of the back temples of Nyx, no one knows of," Darius said as he turned slightly to face me. "Everyone heard the Grand High Council was coming and wanted to at least see them, so we moved the meeting to a place where no one would disturb them," he explained.

"Oh, o-okay..." I didn't even try to act brave. I was scared. And Darius could see that.

"Priestess, there is no reason for nervousness or fear. They only wish to talk to you," he said, trying his best to calm me. But I wasn't buying it.

"Alright, Darius, let's get this over with."

Darius opened the huge door, revealing a large open space. It was nothing less than beautiful. I wondered how no one knew about it. It looked like a normal classroom but with more space, like a ballroom. The room had intricate gold filigree designs that laced the rich tan walls. The flooring was a rich cherry wood with elaborate patterns, giving it a unique look from the rest of the schools rooms. Candles lit the entire room, enveloping the room in a soft glow. Each corner of the room appeared to represent the 5 elements: Air to the East, Fire to the South, Water to the west, Earth to the North, and Spirit in the Center of the room on a table by itself. At that moment I forgot about everything and just focused on the elements. I knew being surrounded by the elements, they would help calm my nerves, and Darius' as well. So I spoke out loud.

"Air, come to me." I turned to the East "With all your calming breezes, come to me and lift away all the ragged feelings left from everything we have done and leave me calm." I felt wind lift my hair and breathe into me, instantly taking all my troubles about Kalona and Neferet off my shoulders.

"Fire, I need you." I turned to the south "Come and fill me with your warmth and burn away all the pain left in me." I could feel the heat on my cheeks like I was surrounded by fire – it wasn't unbearable just a certain warmth. I no longer felt all the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Water, I need you." I turned to the West. "Come to me and wash away all the uncertain thoughts that I have been having and leave the confidence I have gained." I felt the cool ocean air cooling down the fire I had just called. I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet to see that it looked like I was surrounded by water. I felt like the hole left by Erik had been filled. I looked over at Darius and saw the look of amazement on his face, priceless! I closed my eyes and finished out the rest of the elements.

"Earth, I need you." I then turned to the North for the strong feeling of home. "Earth, root me to the ground and fill me with comforting thoughts and smells of home. Grandma Redbird's Lavender farm." I took a deep breath. I could smell the sweet lavender along with freshly cut grass, and the smell before a huge rain.

I moved to the center of the room for something only I could control "Finally, Spirit, I need you. Come to me and fill me with your everlasting life. Take my sprit and refresh it and let me soar." My spirit lifted, calming my remaining fears about the future. I felt weightless as if I was flying. I opened my eyes to see that I was. My feet were about five feet off the floor. I giggled. I loved this feeling so much it made me giddy.

I closed my eyes. "Thank you, Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Sprit. You may go." My feet gently were put on the ground. I kept my eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"Truly, extraordinarily amazing. I've never felt anything like it." I heard a voice speak. I opened my eyes and spun around to see the 6 most beautiful vampyres I've ever seen sitting around an oval shaped table.

"Merry Meet Zoey Redbird. I have heard of your affinity, and I have heard of how powerful it was, but I had no idea it was _that_ amazing," said the same voice. My eyes darted to the woman sitting in the middle. She had a dark complexion with long black hair similar to mine. Her eyes were a vivid blue as blue as the sky. "I am Kasondra. And I am the Head of the High Council." She saluted me formally, fist over heart and bowed, as if I was an honor to meet.

"Merry Meet, Kasondra." I returned the formal greeting.

"We have heard of all of you troubles. I feared Kalona would return one day. As you can tell, I am part Cherokee like you. I have heard all the stories from my great-great-grandmother." I brightened at the news. I never met anyone who had the same background as me. It was nice to know that I was not alone and I that all the stories were true.

She went around the table, naming the other members of the High Council. One woman with flaming red hair and forest green eyes was named Charlota. She told me that she was from Ireland as if the accent didn't give it away when she talked. Another was named Ayanna, who was a beautiful mocha brown, as Shaunee was, with black eyes. Ayn was American also with deep brown hair, not quite black but close. A woman with a light complexion, golden brown hair, and brown eyes with a certain depth to them was Ellina. Finally a very pale woman with vibrant green eyes with specks of gold was named Mya. After all of them were introduced, I bowed fist over heart to them, and said "Merry Meet, High Priestesses. It's an honor to meet all of you." They all held the power in their voice, marking them as very important people. The last Priestess, Mya, held her head high never taking her eyes off of me. She looked younger than all the other Priestesses. I wondered if she had been a Priestess long. Her intense stare unnerved me as if she was trying to tell me, 'I've been through so much, you have no idea', but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Kasondra interrupted my inner babble "Mya, is indeed a new to our council." The look of surprise on my face made her laugh "Zoey, my affinity is very unique as well. I can sense what people are thinking. Reading your mind no, I cannot, I'm no Edward Cullen from the hyped up movie Twilight. But I can sense. It comes in handy sometimes. Like I was saying, Mya is new to our council and has a unique affinity as we all do. She can see visions of the past and present; can feel the pain of what people are going through in those visions. It is very difficult to describe. That is why she has a sort of pale film strip over her eyes."

"It's kind of like Aphrodite, except she gets visions of the future," I said. Kasondra was right. She looked as if she knew everything. I guess that explained her stare. She would certainly be useful to the council as well as for all vampyres; Fledging and Adult.

"Yes," Kasondra said. "Zoey we are running out of time. You still have your morning classes, night classes are cancelled. Fledglings will be dismissed after lunch. That is when Darius will come and find you and your group of friends and bring you back here. Won't you Darius.?"

"Yes, High Priestess." Darius said and saluted her.

"When you return you will introduce us to your friends, and to make them more comfortable you are able to use your affinity to calm their nerves, but only once you get in here. I would like to feel all the elements once again. And we will discuss what is to be done to your house of night. "

"Shouldn't you decide what is to happen to our House of night?" I asked nervously.

"Zoey, according to what Darius has told me and what I have heard of you, you represent the school. You are their High Priestess while Neferet is gone. "

I could barely breathe. Me? High priestess? When did everyone here think so highly of me all of a sudden?

"Go now Zoey, enjoy your morning classes. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again. "

"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, Kasondra." I said and walked out of the room as Darius lead the way out.

~*~

The morning classes went by in a blink of an eye. I was just about to head into my last morning class when Erik came up to me. It hurt to see him again and without the elements with me to hold me together, the hole was back too.

"Zoey, I need to talk to you," he said with urgency.

He took my arm and led me down the hallway into his classroom. Since there wasn't a night class no one would be in there. He closed the door and spun around to face me. He looked paler than normal and had big circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. He stared in my eyes.

"Erik, what is this all about?"

"Zoey, I didn't mean any of it. I love you. And no matter what I do I'm going to always love you. I know I'm a controlling asshole, but please give me another chance."

He didn't give me a chance to answer. He lips came crashing down onto to mine, kissing me with a great deal of passion. At that moment, I couldn't fight him. This was the Erik I loved once. Our lips moved in sync as his hand pressed tightly against my lower back, while my arms – of their own accord – wound up and around his neck. A low moan radiated in the back of his throat. When we finally broke apart, we were both panting, trying to catch our breath. Erik's forehead against mine as his eyes bore into mine.

"So, what do you say?" he asked hastily. Not wanting to push me too far but still wanting an answer.

"Erik, you know I still love you. I will always will." It was true. I did love him. I loved him with my whole heart. But I also loved Stark and Heath. I had to let him know that that he wasn't the only one I was giving my heart too. "But Erik, I love Stark and Heath too. Are you willing to deal with that?"

He pulled slightly away from me, never looking away. His crystal blue eyes held a bit of sadness and something else.

"Fine," he said in defeat. "I will learn to deal with it. Will you forgive me?" I simply nodded. "Oh Zoey!" He picked me up and spun me around, holding me tightly. I laughed and kissed his lips one more time before running from the room and towards my last class.

Of course with my luck, I wasn't even half way there when the bell rang. I slowed to a brisk walk and turned to corner. I was already going to be late so I might as well take my time.

I stopped, something seemed...off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was too cold. Even though most vamps can't feel the cold, I shivered. Something flashed at the end of the hallway.

"Hello?" I called out. I walked to the end of the hallway and heard a crashing behind me. I whirled around and saw a piece of paper float to the floor. I bent down to pick it up. There were two pieces of paper; a poem on one side and a note on the other. The note said:

The only way you'll know how to defeat him

is when you can sit and think. So Zoey, you

are excused from class. Go and think.

Banish him

-Unknown

I started to panic. Who was following me and who knew about Kalona? I did what the note said. I went to my dorm and thought, what I came up with even scared myself....

~*~

At lunch, I went to go sit with my friends at our normal table . Everyone was already there. Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Stevie-Rae, Stark, Erik, Darius and Aphrodite. I guess now was the time to tell them what was going to happen after lunch. And what happened in the hallway and upstairs.

I sat down, staring at my friends, knowing what was about to happen. They didn't notice me staring. They all were either talking amongst themselves or eating their food.

"Hey you guys. This morning I had a meeting with the High Priestesses and they really want to meet with the rest of the Prefects after lunch. I'm guessing Darius didn't get a chance to tell you, did he." I said, interrupting any and all conversation.

"What are we-"Shaunee started.

"Supposed to say to them, Z?" Erin finished. Sometimes the way the Twins finished each other's sentences, or thoughts even, scared me.

Everyone was looking at me, and the sudden feeling of how different 'special' I was resounded around me. I was always the one that was supposed to take charge, to be the leader, tell everyone what to do. It wasn't the easiest.

"Just listen. I will introduce you to all of the High Council members. I do not know all their warriors so Darius you will introduce them. Once I say their name, bow formally. Once I'm done introducing them I will introduce all of you. There's nothing to be nervous about when we get there we will hold a circle to calm our nerves but the High Council members: Charlota, Ayanna, Ayn, Kasondra, who is the Head of the High Council, Ellina, Mya, who I think you all will find very interesting."

They all nodded, seemed a little less startled.

I informed them about the note I found an hour ago in the empty hallway along with the poem that was attached.

"I don't know what the poem means…"

"Let me see it," Damien demanded.

I pulled out the little piece of paper I had kept in my pocket and handed it to Damien. He read it to himself and gasped.

"Zoey, do you know what this is?! It's a prophecy! We just have to decipher it!" he exclaimed with a huge smile.

I shrugged. "It just came to me. I-I wasn't trying to- I just..." I let myself trail off.

"Well, read it out loud!" Aphrodite snapped. That's Aphrodite for ya.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Aphro-dummy here, what do you say Twin?" Erin said

"I'm in complete agreement Twin. Oh and nice burn couldn't have done it better myself," Shaunee praised.

"Thanks ya, Twin" Erin said.

"Twiddle-Dumb and Twiddle-Dumber would you shut-up and listen to the poem!" Aphrodite grilled them.

"Alright."

Damien slowly read the poem.

"I thought I knew who I was

What I wanted, what I would be

But just as soon as I saw the stars

I knew that it wouldn't flee

The ignored feelings inside me

Were hidden by the new

But no longer politely

I must fight what is true

I know I don't love him

No matter how hard he tries

He gets me in the Dim

to try to feed me his lies

I'm tired of trying to fight it

my head twirling all around

I no longer care one bit

I left my heart on the ground

I don't need any daggers

No poison, no bomb

I'll crush him with my cruel words

I'll try to act completely calm

I've told you I'll never love him

But frankly, that's a lie

I can't love him though

And that's why he must die

The North will Bleed.

The Daughter will cry.

The strong will know

to see through his lies.

East, South, and West

will all fall apart

just to come back together.

With one Strong heart

The Son of Darkness

The Daughter of Night

The Daughter of Love

and The Daughter of Fright

All will realize what they're destiny must be

knowing and growing,

Strong they will be."

"Wow, Z. I never knew you were a poet!" Erik exclaimed. And Stark squeezed my hand under the table. I smiled.

"Like I said, I went upstairs to think and it just came to me. " I mumbled. I was never good with compliments.

"So what does it mean?" Stevie-Rae said.

"I-I don't know." I said truthfully. "Come on, let's go meet the Vampyre High Council."

~*~

Darius took us to the secret room and we did as we planned. We conjured our ritual circle, which had a calming effect, including the Grand High Council, who thought the entire experience what amazing. I introduced them all and it was the time to figure out what was going to happen.

"We have already discussed that Mya is to stay with this House of Night. Zoey will indeed remain the High Priestess although she still needs her classes." Kosandra paused to give me a quick smile, "she still has lots to learn."

"I agree," I said on cue.

"Then it's decided," Kasondra said, "Mya will stay and be the High Priestess along beside Zoey. And Zoey if you find anything new about Kalona, then you come to talk to Mya. You are dismissed." We all bowed formally and stated "Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again" And started to leave.

"Ah, Aphrodite and Zoey would you stay a few minutes?" Kosandra asked, while gesturing to Mya to come over too.

"I know what troubles you have had with Neferet. But I am not like your former Priestess. You can trust me and I will continue your High Priestess training," Mya said. "You ladies will be with me while we give the big announcement to the rest of the students about Kalona. We will tell them the truth that he was not a God sent to Earth. We will also make that announcement later today. Now Zoey, tell me all about the things you have been received from Neferet and Kalona."

I think my mouth just hit the floor.

**Please Review. They always make me write faster .! (:**

**Much Love.  
-Bree**


	7. Author's Note READ

Author's Note:

Alright, so I'm doing my best to finish up my next chapter. It'll be a good one ;)  
But, I am having a little writer's block. Honestly, I know where I want to go with this story, I just don't know how to get there. I don't update a lot, as you can see, but i try. So for all of you that stay with me thanks. I've been thinking, when i first started this story it was supposed to take place where Tempted is. So, after I post the next chapter I will be going back to chapter one and fixing something's and changing the ending. I hope you'll still follow. I won't change much just some tweek tweek here and there. Review this and tell me your feedback. If people think i shouldn't change it then i will continue the way it is and ignore the begining of the story. Let me know

- Bree.


	8. Chapter 7

I closed my mouth and glanced at Aphrodite. She, too, had her mouth wide open.

"Things are getting dangerous," I said before launching into all that had happened. I told her everything; the dreams, the notes, and even the poem. The only thing I left out was the Raven Necklace. I didn't know why I left it out but something in my gut was telling me to keep quiet about it. With a sidewise glance I saw Aphrodite, most definitely, realized I had left it out. I finished up by saying "I don't know how these things are appearing in my room or how these images keep emerging. I don't exactly know who or what is behind all of this, but I have a feeling something is coming… Something very bad is most definitely coming. "

Mya's face was calm and collected as I told her everything. She seemed un-phased by the unsettling, yet alarming warnings I was telling her. Possibly sensing I needed to take a break from everything that had happened, she quiet spoke, "Thank you for telling me everything, but I can see you need to rest." Her eyes moved from me to Aphrodite, "Aphrodite, would you accompany me? There is a lot I would like to discuss with you." Aphrodite nodded politely, glancing back at me, silently telling me we would definitely talk later. Mya turned her attention back to me and stated, "I will send someone to get you once you have rested."

"Thank you High Priestess," I said respectfully.

I nodded and walked out the door. By now, I had figured out how to get here and back to the dorms by myself. As I walked back to the dorms, I got a cold shiver – like someone was watching me. Something was wrong...way wrong. I just wished I knew what. I walked faster, wanting to be in the comforts of the girl's common room, and ultimately my room. As I made my way across campus, my mind went back to the prophecy I had written. I wondered what it meant; wondered if it would tell us how to destroy Kalona and Neferet for good.

I walked through the nearly crowded common room, wishing I could just relax and enjoy a good movie with my friends. Back when things were simpler, happier, but now they were complicated and just plain bad, back when I could laugh with the old Steve Rae, or watch the Twins pick on Damien, or even when Erik wrapped his arms around me as we watched some lame TV show or the latest Blockbuster. I wanted that back, well maybe replace Erik with Stark. I walked past the other happy, smiling fledglings, feeling frustrated and saddened by the reality of my situation. As I walked up the stairs, I wondered where Nala had gotten off too. I haven't seen her since before we'd left for the Abby.

It was then I smelled it. Blood. But not a human's blood. No, this was animal blood. I quickly ran to my room and threw opened the door. Nala, or at least it looked like Nala, lay on the ground, lifeless, with a small cut across her throat. Blood was everywhere, it looked much like the horror movies I used to love to watch. I sobbed and screamed for someone to come.

"Help! Help! Please, someone come quickly!" A part of me wanted to run away and hide. _Why was this happening to me?_ I questioned in my head as my eyes stared at the unmoved carcass. I didn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe it, comprehend it. Nala my _owner _was dead. Gone forever.

A few third year fledglings girls came rushing down the hall. I quickly stopped them, and with a serious tone I said, "Go get Aphrodite and Stevie Rae. Aphrodite will be with Mya and I'm not sure where Steve Rae will be." They stood there, staring at me like I was a crazy person. It was then that they stared over my shoulder and was looking at the blood stained floor. I didn't have time or the patients to deal with on lookers, I needed Aphrodite and Stevie Rae, now! In the best, most controlled High Priestess voice I could muster I shouted "MOVE!" With that one command, everyone scattered.

I moved inside the room once more, looking around for a towel to clean up some of the blood. Just as reached for the towel on the edge of the bed I noticed another note.

Things are not safe anymore. Wear the necklace or things will get worse.  
The only danger your friends have to fear is you.  
But you, my dear, are in a different kind of danger.

-Unknown

As I read the note again, seeing the blood stains of Nala's blood, I wondered if whoever left the note probably killed Nala. Tears started to fall, clouding my vision. I looked down at my beloved cat but something was off. Nala had a distinctive color and this cat was just a twinge darker than Nala. I bent down to examine and saw that this wasn't Nala, this was a cat that looked like her. I was overjoyed that my cat, my owner was not harmed, only to realize that this was a message. I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. I had no idea what the note was talking about. But I did know that someone knew I wasn't wearing the necklace. I hadn't given it another thought. I wasn't sure if it would protect me or harm me if I did put on the necklace. I knew I didn't want my friends to get hurt or worse, dye because of me.

I hid the note in my top dresser and collapsed to the floor, facing the strange dead cat, in tears of confusion, anger, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Five minutes later the Grand High Council, my friends, and almost everyone in the girls dorm was trying to squeeze in the hallway or in my room.

Stark swiftly made his way past the hoard of fledglings and vamps, picking me up and held me tight to his chest. I instantly melted into his chest and began to sob.

"Sh, it's okay," he spoke softly. His hand rubbed slowly and gently against my back, soothing me even more. "Is that Nala?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Do you know whose cat that is?" I shook my head no, again. "Just don't think about it. You just need to sleep and rest."

Sleep. When I slept I was invaded by Neferet or Kalona, asking me to join them. I of course would never join them, but the treats were getting worse. I didn't want to deal with the dreams that came along with sleep. I did not want to see Kalona or Neferet in my sleep tonight.

Before I realized what had happened, my room had been cleaned up. I wasn't even aware someone other than Stark and I were in my room. I remember asking for help but Stark was the only one that came to me. I looked down to see there was no more blood from the mystery cat. I went and sat on my bed, patting the tiny mattress, silently asking for Stark to sit beside me. He gave me a questioning look.

"I don't want to meet them in my sleep tonight. Please stay with me. . ." I said, answering his unasked question. He smiled that cocky smile of his and nodded.

"Of course, I'll stay with you Priestess, anything for you." He bowed formally, and I quickly rose and kissed him on the cheek. When I tried to pull away, he wouldn't have it. His hand gently grabbed my arms firmly.

"On one condition. . ." He trailed off, moving his head closer as if to finish his sentence. When our lips finally met our kiss was long, deep, and passionate.

Stark pulled me towards the bed and laid me down, making sure to keep his full weight off of me. He broke our kiss and looked up at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, it was like he was looking straight through me and seeing everything about me; my past, my memories, and my current thoughts. He sat up and took off his shirt. My heart quicken at the sight. Did he think we would have sex? I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that again. After Loren Blake, I wasn't sure if I was ever ready for sex again.

"Zoey, we aren't going to have sex," he said, answering the screaming question in my head. "I want you to drink from me, Z. I want you to have a part of me; a part that is only for you, Zoey. Drink." His eyes bore into me mine, telling me that he had truth in his words. He was always willing to give me a part of himself. This was one way, besides sex, to have a part of him. One day I hoped to give him a part of me.

The need in his eyes, mixed with the passion of our kiss, I found I couldn't refuse. I wasn't thinking about Heath, I wasn't thinking about the pain that would cause both of us. I could only think about Stark and how much I love him. I pulled him down back into our current position and dragger my nail across the base of his neck. The blood welled automatically. At the sight of it, my mouth started to water and my mind whirled with desire. I slowly moved forward and flicked out my tongue and dragged it across the newly scarlet line.

As soon as I did, there was an explosion in my mouth. It was hot and sweet, but not as sweet as Heath's. Everything was suddenly brighter and clearer. I heard a soft moan emanating from Starks lips as he was clearly feeling the same thing; lust, want, and need to continue. In the back of my mind I heard a scream but I couldn't focus on that right now. All I could focus on was Stark and the feeling of his heated flesh against my lips and the bittersweet running down my throat. I felt more than heard him moan again.

As the explosion of taste and pleasure continued in my mouth, I was rushing through Starks confused, mixed up thoughts as if they were my own.

"Zoey,"  
"Protect, Zoey"  
"Make Zoey happy."  
All _his_ thoughts were mine. How could that be? I had fed from Erik and never had this sense of…connection, I loved it. One thought seemed to catch in my mind. "I don't know what this feeling is but I think the word for it is. . . . Soul mate."

Soul mate, could that be the feeling, the reason as to why I could suddenly hear his thoughts?

I pulled away from Stark, when I heard the scream in my head, again. He looked up at me, breathlessly, longingly, and confused. He hadn't heard the voice in my head. Then I realized what the scream was.

"Heath," I barely said his name, knowing and feeling a part of my heart rip apart. It was me that screamed out loud as I realized I had hurt Heath again. I had promised to never hurt him and yet here I was hurting him all over again.

Stark grabbed me around my waste and pulled me up, cradling his hand on either side of my face.

"Zoey, look at me. Look only in the eyes. Focus on me.!"

I did as he said, forcing my eyes open and staring into his, through teary eyes. I felt my heart swell. Heath's pain, and mine, was instantly eased from my mind, temporality.

"W- what was that. . ." I asked curiously.

"I wouldn't have asked you to drink from me if I didn't know about it. I can ease your pain as you look into my eyes even though we don't have an Imprint. I can sense your feelings and as you can hear my thoughts. The imprint between you and Heath was cracked just now. He isn't as hurt as when you and Loren broke the imprint, but there was still some pain." He said in a rush.

My head was spinning. My heart was pounding. My eyes started to fill with tears. I was hurt. I mean, of course I was, I just lost Heath (or well somewhat lost) for the second time but while I was still hurt I was happy. I loved Heath but I was afraid I was going to hurt him by drinking too much. I belong with Stark, we were the same. That much I did know.

"Shh, Zoey. Just close your eyes and get some sleep. You won't have any dreams tonight. I won't leave your side." Stark said, pushing me back down to lay on his chest. I looked up to see the cut on Starks neck was already healing.

I closed my eyes, feeling the weight of the day finally pull me under. I fell asleep with my arms tightly around Stark as he stroking my hair.

The next morning I woke up in Stark's arms and smiled spread on my face. He stayed with me, just as he promised. I carefully un-wrapped his arms from around him and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since yesterday. I looked like complete mess. I was glad I woke up first. I looked at the dark circles under my eyes. I looked exhausted like I hadn't slept in days. I turned away from the mirror and turned on the water to take a much needed shower.

I stepped into the hot water, letting it chase away all my stress. Before I knew it, the water was turning cold. I quickly stepped out of the shower and put back on my pajamas because, of course, I forgot to bring clothes in with me, I put on some makeup, and did my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom to a very familiar smell. I was just about to ask Stark if he had found any more of that blood from the night before when I noticed Stark was no longer in my bed. He was gone.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my outfit for today; a pair of jeans, a purple tank top, and a black sweater with the third former emblem on it. Next was accessories, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my lock and key necklace, a huge butterfly ring, and a pair of diamond earrings. When I was done, I walked over to my bed and that's when I saw it: the knife with blood on it. With it, of course, was another note.

"Wear the necklace."

No name was left. I hid the knife under the bathroom sink and flew down stairs looking for Stark. I saw him sitting in the common room watching the news, while eating a bowl of cereal. When he saw me he came up and smiled.

"I thought I'd give you a little privacy while you showered. But I didn't know you'd come down here this freaked when you found me gone," he said, still smiling his cocky smile.

After I stopped drooling over his smile, I came to the conclusion that the blood wasn't his, but in a weird way I kind of already knew that, just with the simple fact that it didn't _smell _like his.

Making my way through the day was a challenge. It was hard to keep my mind on my school work, which normally interested me, instead my mind was wondering to the Raven Wing necklace hidden deep in my drawer. I still wondered who wanted me to wear the necklace and why.

Everything at the House of Night was getting weird again. It was the creeping, chilling feeling I got when the Raven Mockers started to appear. It was getting out of control. And to completely honest with myself, I was afraid.

I was on my way to lunch, when I heard a scream coming from the left hallway. I ran over to help whoever had been screaming. That's when I saw her; I didn't know who she was or what was happening to her, all I noticed was the blood. It was everywhere, all over and around her. It was like one of those totally fake, scary, slasher movies. I attempted to go over to see if she was okay but the smell of the blood was too strong, too tempting. I pulled out my cell phone and called Erik. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Erik, it's me. I need you to get over here to the left wing right in front of Neferet's old class room. Don't tell anyone. And please hurry."

"Alright, sure. I'll come meet you now." Erik said nonchalantly. I knew Erik was one of the smartest people I knew. Plus I figured because he was one professor I could trust and who possibly knew a little about how to help this girl.

The girl cried out in pain again, bringing me back to the situation at hand as more blood seemed to be pouring out of her. Was she turning? Or dying?

"Someone is on their way. He's going to help you." I turned around, it was getting harder and harder to look at her and do nothing. The blood smelled bitter with a mixture of copper; it wasn't as sweet as Heath's or Stark. Erik came rushing around the corner, out of breath, like he had run a marathon. Directly behind him was Stark.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" I shouted.

"Hey, don't blame me. He knew something was up. He's the only person who saw through my act." Erik said, while Stark smiled and winked from behind him.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Erik said, looking a lot like superman. I gave him a confused look. Couldn't they see the girl laying on the floor bleeding to death? Didn't they hear her? Just as I was about to point down to the girl just behind me, I noticed the girl's cry had stopped. When I turned around, she was gone.

"She was right there. . ." I muttered. I didn't want either of them to hear me and think I was crazy.

"Z, are you okay?" Erik asked, hearing the concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I heard s-s-something and I f-freaked out."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stark asked, looking into my eyes, trying to read my emotions.

"Yeah, I'm going to go grab a book out of my room, and I'll meet you guys at lunch."

Erik nodded and turned to walk away, while Stark just looked at me. I couldn't tell if he saw through my lie or not, but with a subtle nod, telling me he would respect my wishes, he just turned on his heal and started walking away with Erik.

Once they were out of sight, I all but ran back to my room. It felt like it took forever to get there, but in reality it took a matter seconds. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my bedside table looking for the Raven Winged necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own the story or the cast. It belongs to the Casts. All I own is the story line and some ideas thrown in here and there. **

I felt my stomach twist, knowing what I was about to do. I doubted this thing was even remotely safe and yet I found myself clasping the lock and tucking the Raven necklace safely under my shirt and turning toward the door. I need to relax before going, facing my friends, and lying to their faces that everything is alright. I sit on my bed, lean back against my pillow, shut my eyes, and take several deep breaths focusing on my other four senses besides sight. I breathe in and focus on the feel of the room. A cold shiver ran up and down my spine and I felt my body shake, I breathe out. I breathe in again, and notice the room is tense and smells of lavender. Like being on my Grandmothers lavender farm, but there's something different about this smell, in a way its darker. I'm quiet for a moment and focus on sounds. I hear a shallow breathing, and blood pumping through someone's body. The bloods pumping too fast to be a human's pulse. I was no longer alone in my room. I stand and turn to see Neferet. As I meet her eyes my pulse quickens, my heart pounds harder, my hands get sweaty, but my face remains completely calm. I cannot and will not let her know she scares me.

_Hello, Zoey. _Her voice is muffled like there's a glass between us. I feel like there's cotton in my ears. My vision blurs around the edges and my head spins. I know something is terribly wrong but I keep my face composed.

"What are you doing here. How are you here. I'm not asleep I'm not dreaming," as I say the words, I feel they're a lie. She laughs and I notice she's holding something behind her back.

_I've been waiting so long to be able to come back and visit you. Remember all the good times we had before things got complex. Before you thought I was evil? I was like the mother you never had, Zoey. And now that your wearing the necklace there's only one thing I must do and you it'll all be like that again._ She moves her hand from behind her back. In her hand she holds a dagger. _Don't you trust me? _

I jolt awake. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing it was only a dream. I collect my things and head to meet my friends

**Alright guys. I know it's been forever and this is really, really short. But here's the deal. It's been forever since I've read the series. So I'm thinking I'm going to take a few weeks (I'm on the third book with rereading it) and reread the series and start writing again. Or I'll discontinue the story. Leave me feedback or reviews and let me know what YOU think I should do. If people want me to keep writing, and they'll continue reading then I'll keep working on it and update as much as possible. If I get no reviews or comments about it. I'll be discontinuing the book.** **Thanks to the faithful fans of the story I hope you'll help me make my decision . **

**- WinglessAngel14 **


End file.
